2(1)-2019/11
The Imperial VAMCraft Senate Convention of November 11, 2018 is the third scheduled convention of the Imperial Senate of VAMCraft, and the first scheduled convention of the Second Senate. Agenda #Reading of the Statement of Intent: "An Ountline of the General Purpose of All Democratic Government", by First Speaker Franklbob, from the Constitution of the Server and People of VAMCraft (still under development) #Nomination and election of the Senate Officers #Team Confirmations ##Proposal: Confirm Amber Territories as legitimate team ##Proposal: Confirm the Emerald Empery as legitimate team ##Proposal: Change Blue Regency Headquarter Extents #Policies ##Proposal: Team Limit tax ##Proposal: Raise Team Limit from 3 to 4 ##Proposal: Approve Territories Guideline Policy ##Proposal: Approve Oath of Membership ##Proposal: Approve Team Requirements Policy ##Proposal: Approve Senatorial Probation System Policy #Discussion and Updates: ##Discussion: Nether reset options for 1.16Reb ##Update: Foolcull Act progress ##Update: Constitution progress ##Update: Spawn Beautification Commission ##By-election for South-West District Senatorial postion #Member Proposals Nomination and Election of Senate Officers First Speaker * Presides over the Senate * Keeps order in the Senate * May motion to expel a senator from a convention for inappropriate behavior (requires a 50%+1 majority to pass) * May not hold the office of "Mayor-Architect of Avent" * Incumbent: Franklbob Secretary of the ISV * Keeps records of each convention * Responsible for preparing any pre-reading prior to a convention and setting the agenda * Incumbent: NeptunesOrcaII Team Confirmations and Changes Amber Territories * Class 5 Territory: Amber Centre (located in the mountain north of Rochedale) * Colour: Yellow * Team Leader: DigitalDuelist * Members: ** DigitalDuelist ** _Evila ** Nethspira ** Taistealai (in violation of team limit) Emerald Empery * Class 5 Territory: Green Hall * Colour: Green * Team Leader: bry72 * Members: ** bry72 ** ajwk2194 Blue Regency: Class 5 Territory Change request The Blue Regency wishes to change the limits of their headquarter region from the current extents (bordered by their wall) to the limits encircled by their security perimeter. Policies Team Limit Tax * Assessed each time a team adds a member to their number, as well as to all the teams after the proposal is passed * Follows the following formula t ''= 25 ( ''n -'' x'' )² t'' ''ϵ ''( n'' ≥ x'' ) Where ''t is the tax levied on the team in question in diamonds, n'' is the total number of players on the team, and ''x is the number of players allowed by the team limit. Proposal: Team Limit Change * Current Team Limit: 3 * Proposed Team Limit: 4 * Note that if the Team Limit Tax will apply to whichever team limit is currently imposed at the time the policy is approved Assorted Proposed Policies * Territories Guideline Policy *Oath of Membership (Written and/or Verbal) *Team Requirements Policy *Senatorial Probation System Policy Updates and Discussion Byelection Taistealai's resignation as the South-West District Senator has left the seat open. A by-election for his seat is proposed for mid-late December 2019. Member Proposals The Anti-James Proposal Franklbob proposed James be prohibited from making decisions on the server.Category:ISV Conventions Category:Governance